Wanbow
by rachfunke
Summary: Random bed time store I told my best friend. Axel and demyx go after the wanbow!


Once upon a time there were 2 little boys. One was little and had dirty blonde hair that was shaped into a Mohawk/mullet. . The other was older and had red hair with emerald (green) eyes. They had a little house in the woods. There mother and father had gone to a club to do…things…anyway. It was raining outside and both of them were trapped inside the house. The older boy got up and walked around. His little bro was staring out the window watching the rain fall down.

"Hey dem im bored…" the red head turn to his blonde buddy.

"Yea...me too watcha wana do?" he got up from the window and walked to his bro.

"I don't know! Watch TV, play kingdom heartz, run into walls?" he tapped on his head thinking. Suddenly the rain stopped from outside and both of them turn to the window. "Look look! A wanbow!" said the blonde.

"Wanbow? Ohhh rainbow!" the red head looked out at the pretty rainbow that was forming. There was a pause and the little blonde turned to his buddy.

"Hey! I got an idea!" he smiled

"Lay it on me" the blonde giggled a little cause that sounded wrong. Anyway!

"We should go get the gold at the end of the wanbow!" the blonde bounced with pleasure.

"Really…" the red head looked down at his shorter friend. He already knew that there was no gold at the end of a rainbow and that you could never get to the end because it was just an allusion.

"Alright" he gave into the puppy dog face his blonde friend was giving. They made there way outside and started walking towards the rainbow. And they walked and the walked and they walked AND THEY WALKED SOME MORE! Finally the red head stopped "WERE NOT GETTING ANY CLOSER!" he shouted. The whole time they were walking in this stupid field they kept falling down holes. Just random holes in the ground. Probably holes that were made for planting.

"I HATE holes!" the red head tripped over another. Then he looked to his side. His little friend was crying.

"BUT WE GATA FIND DUH GOLD!" he wined. The green eyed boy was bubbling with anger.

"No! Rainbows DON'T have gold at the end with stupid ugly green leprechaun! IT'S A MYTH, FAKE, RETARDED!" his face was now red from yelling and matched his hair. He tapped his forehead "got it memorized?"

Now his blue eyed buddy was crying like a baby.

"Aw...demy I didn't...im sorry!" he ran over to his friend and hugged him tightly. Suddenly out of one off the holes came a little man. Dressed all in green with orange hair and a pipe hung form his mouth. He was really short only reached up to the red heads knee.

"Ey boys why ye be cryen?" he talked while sucking on his pipe. The red head turned to him with his blonde buddy in his arms.

"CANT YOU SEE WERE HAVEN A MOMENTTT!' he screamed at the funny short man. With a sigh the green man walked up to the two.

"Go away! Or ill through you in a hole!" his green eyes flickered.

"Well I wouldn't mind…all these holes here are from the end of rainbows" said the green man tapping his pipe on his chin.

"wanbowz?" the blondes voice was muffled from his friends chest.

"Yep rainbows! Now why are you to here?" he asked getting closer. "We were trying to find the gold at the end?" said the red head finally releasing his death grip on the blonde. "Well. You do know that's just a myth right?" ask the short man. "HA I TOLD YOU!" yelled the red head right in his friends face. With a "grump" the leprechaun walked up to the blonde. "Here take this" he said handing the blonde his pipe. "What do I do with this?" he asked. The Leprechaun winked and smiled. "If you blow into it you will get whatever wish you want!" he grinned. Behind him the red head rolled his eyes. The blonde looked at it and then back to his friend. "I think you should have it" he held out the pipe to the red head. He shock his head "no demy it's yours" he smiled down at him. The blonde smiled back and looked at the pipe. With one heavy blow everything went black. When the lights brightened they realized they were back in there house. The red head looked around. It was pouring rain outside and they were trapped inside again. "Demy…why did you wish for rain…" he asked leaning down to his friend. His blonde buddy looked up at him with a cute smile. "Because now when it stops raining…" he looked back out the window. "We can go after the wanbow..."

THE END


End file.
